


Half a Home.

by 1RoseLily1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, I feel like they need more fics together, Keith and Romelle are good friends, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RoseLily1/pseuds/1RoseLily1
Summary: Romelle wakes from a bad dream and luckily she has Keith to console with. They only need eachother in moments like these to feel alright again, and that's fine.





	Half a Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Read this as platonic or romantic, I don't mind either way. As a multishipper i''m just happy to have written something for these two. 
> 
> Plus, I think I have an attachment to Romelle now. Yippie. 
> 
> But seriously, its about time someone started writing these two as good friends or close lovers.

It’s dark. The lights of her dorm room are out and her roommate's bed, just a few feet away from her own, is empty. That means she’s all alone right now. With just her thoughts. Just the sinking feeling of being alone washes over her enough to make her shoulders shake and her mouth dry. 

  


She can’t stop the tears that flow down her cheeks in times like these, nor does she ever really try to. It passes, she always tells herself that, but then she leaves herself asking the forever demanding question of, when? When does it pass? She can’t answer herself like this, so she waits. And waits. Until, 

  


The door to her shared dorm opens gently and quietly, her roomate must think she’s asleep and is trying not to wake her in this moment. She wonders why they’d care enough to be fragile around her, but then again her thoughts are interrupted by the door closing and her roomate stepping in closer, more towards her bed then his own. 

  


“I know you see me.” She says before anything else happens, pointing out she’s realized his presence. His reply is a little short but she would never expect anything else from him. She likes to hear his voice, so she’s thankful for that in itself. 

  


“We live together, it happens.” He says. It makes her snort, almost like she could feel something else in this moment if she could only get herself to stop crying so silently. 

  


“Where’d you go?” She asks after a small hiccup escapes her, taking this as an opportunity to sit up and wipe her tired wet eyes. 

  


“Nowhere. How long have you been crying?” He’s not good at answering her questions, over the course of the time she’s spent living alongside him, she’s noticed it. It can be… oddly comforting and yet mainly is also frustrating when she wants to get something out of him. 

  


“I'm not sure. I think I woke up like this.” And it isn’t a lie. She does it at least once a month, she has ever since she was little. It surprised Keith at first when they first started living together but now that he’s used to it he’s figured out just what he needs to do to make it better again. 

  


So he nods, shaggy uncut black bangs falling in his face a little when he does. She can’t see him all too well without the lamp between their two beds being on, but she can see enough to see he’s overthinking whether or not to stay up and comfort her or to go to his own bed and fall asleep. It’s pretty late into the night and he looks like he needs sleep, but selfishly she wants him to lay with her and for him to hold her like he does when she asks him to. 

  


Ah, that’s it. She just needs to ask. 

  


Selfish shame pushed aside he’s always warm and what’s most odd is she wants to feel that warmth around her right now. 

  


“Are you tired?” She asks him though she knows he should be, and any normal person would be. 

  


“Yeah.” he says, voice raspier when he’s starting to fall asleep. Just so he won’t fall asleep standing she out stretches her arm, opening her hand for him to take. He’s stopped shaking and her shoulders have stilled now that she’s in his warm presence, which is good, so she watches him carefully still. He doesn’t take much time to shuffle, take her hand, and gently he pulled to the side of her bed. 

  


“Did you have a nightmare?” He asks but he already knows. 

  


“Mhm. Wasn’t good. Glad you’re back.” She tugs him closer, ordering him to take his shoes off, and once he does she comfortably lays back, inviting him into her space is never really a game or issue. He’s respectful, just wants the same out of the situation as her, and can honor when they’ve gone too far. Plus, cuddling late into the night for comfort isn’t new to either of them, it only makes their connection stronger. 

  


In the next five minutes they’ve easily gotten themselves into a sort of nook position, Romelle’s head has rested against Keith’s chest and found a comfortable pillow of it. His arms are wrapped around her shoulders so he’s pulling her in closer, warmth the same as it always is in her memory. 

  


“I don’t have a morning class tomorrow.” He tells her. 

  


“Mm, me either.” She tells him back. 

  


Needless to say, they fall asleep like that. In each other's arms, comfortable with warmth and company each of them provides for the other and knowing soon enough when morning comes they both will be reluctant to get up. 

  


It doesn’t happen often, the sweet embrace they share on nights or days where either is upset, but they both are glad it happens and that they can find this solace. It means the world to Romelle to not be alone anymore and it means just the same for Keith. If they could it would mean much more to always be like this, but for now this is fine. For now it’s all either of them need for eachother. 

  


For now it’s half of a home that both can make complete with patience. And, what a home each of them are for eachother is almost silly, but it’s true. 

  


It’s home. 


End file.
